


Shane and Emily

by TheMGMouse



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: The idea to ask Emily out to the Flower Dance was decided in a bar - like all of Shane’s big choices in life… (not surprising?)





	Shane and Emily

**Author's Note:**

> This accidentally published earlier than I planned it to…  
Ah, well~  
Anyways. I like the thought of Shane and Emily being a couple - from seeing some scenes from their heart events. Also - they seem like they could work… 🤔 …  
As the rest of the stories- warnings for spoilers of heart events and liked or disliked gifts.  
Enjoy -  
Bananas~

It all started in the Stardew Saloon - like all of Shane’s big choices in life. What? He found he made his mind up easier while at a bar. And besides, it was a reward because as of late, he had been hunting in the mines not so successful due to his lack of skill in well… so much - but he had somehow managed to find a few amethyst nodes in the first five levels. However, and not being able to go much further due to the monsters. He deemed it - like the rest of his situations - a good enough prize for his efforts and would gift the gem to Emily when he saw her at the Saloon. Because it was his birthday, he took off from work and worked to make the gem extra sparkly. He had found several gifts from different villagers and that farmer had acquired some Pepper Poppers that they didn’t need, so he had a delicious lunch.

Around dinner, he went to the Saloon and several more villagers came up to him and wished him a good birthday and bought him MORE Pepper Poppers - which was the special of the day and he had a quite enjoyable dinner. Then when it closed, Emily stayed late to wash the bar and Shane stayed and presented the amethyst to her and she was thrilled and thanked him for it - she, in turn, gifted him with some of the leftovers from the bar and they continued this fun little gifting back and forth until they ended up at the Flower Dance with each other. . .


End file.
